A Thousand Miles
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: AU High school fic. Naruto loves Sasuke more than a friend, but is scared to death to tell the Uchiha how he feels. Naruto and Sasuke end up at a park, and confessions ensue. SasuNaruSasu yaoi. Based on a YouTube video by UchimakiPro. One shot!


**Authoress' Note: This is based off of a video (on YouTube) by UchimakiPro. It's called "Uchimaki Special: KONOHA GAKUEN! (NARUTO COSPLAY YAOI!)" It's a really great video. Y'all should totally check them out sometime :3 **

**Anywho, I hope you likey! Reviews greatly appreciated… flames, not so much.

* * *

**

Naruto stared blankly at his homework. He picked up his pen, ready to answer a question. After hesitating for a few moments, he set the pen down again. "Alright," he told himself, "I'm really going to do it this time." Confidently, he picked up his pen and began writing. What came from his hand was not the answer to the question presented to him. "Oi!" The pen was tossed through the air and landed somewhere on the floor with a soft 'tap' noise. Blonde locks curled around tan fingers as he rand his hands through his hair angrily.

An idea came to him. He ripped out a small sheet of paper and picked up the pen he threw. Bending over his work, he began to write a note. Not liking what he wrote, he crumbled the paper and threw it haphazardly on the wooden floorboards. Repeatedly he had to start over. This note had to be perfect. His future depended upon it.

Sasuke sat with his arms resting on his desk, hands folded so no one could see his mouth. A deep frown was planted on his pale lips. Heat radiated from the glare he was giving Naruto because of its intensity. The dobe had gotten them both in trouble for passing notes earlier in chemistry class, so they were stuck in detention for an hour.

No teacher was present. The classroom held only an anxious Naruto and a pissed off Sasuke. Black eyes watched blonde locks bounce as Naruto scribbled large kanji characters on the black board, orange chalk dust decorating his hands. Suddenly the blonde turned around, his hand behind his back.

"And I need you," he sang from a song lyric he knew Sasuke recognized. The same line was written on the board behind him. He smirked as Sasuke shook his head at his childish antics.

Without any warning, Naruto darted to where Sasuke sat and pulled the unsuspecting raven up by the collar. Their faces were only inches apart, eyes level. Nothing was said. The two could taste the other's hot breath. In a few moments, they were both panting. Naruto turned from his friend and walked out of the detention room. Sasuke followed behind him, smirk in place.

The pair walked side by side to the local arcade only a few blocks away from their high school. Both were smirking as they sauntered over to one of those games where you shoot the screen to kill zombies and things of the like. Half way through the game, Naruto thought it would be funny to start 'shooting' Sasuke instead of the monsters that were trying to kill their pixel selves.

Sasuke chuckled and joined in on the battle. Both had one hand on the ground so their backs were bent backwards as they shot at each other and laughed with each other. "Oi, dobe," Sasuke motioned to the racing games. Naruto gave a proud grin as he took a seat, Sasuke following in the chair behind him.

The race started off alright. Sasuke and Naruto were neck and neck in the race. As if they were twins on the same brain wavelength, one arm reached over to the other's wheel and began turning the piece of machinery in every direction, just as the other did to his friend. Laughing once again, they waited until their cars completely crashed off course to move on to the next game.

Dance Dance Revolution seemed entertaining to the both of them, so they moved to that gaming machine next. Naruto slid in the correct amount of coins and took his place on the stepping pads. Arrows rolled across the screen, but Sasuke and Naruto didn't seem to notice. The two boys were too busy switching spots and doing crazy dance moves to actually follow along to the beat. While they were dancing like maniacs, one of the staff at the arcade told the teens to quiet down a bit or they'd 'be removed from the premises.' Of course, the two laughed at the empty threat and walked off.

They ended up at an air hockey table. Before taking his stance, Naruto slapped his ass mockingly at Sasuke. Sasuke stood at the other end of the table and flipped off the blonde, smirking. Goal after goal, the boys were tied 6 to 6. Sasuke smacked the puck with his paddle, but it only slid halfway across the table, stopping at the line splitting the surface in half. Naruto dived first, stomach flopping onto the top of the table. Sasuke quickly followed suit and the two battled for the puck.

War only lasted for a short minute as the arcade manager politely told the two boys to leave the establishment. Once they were out of the building, the friends burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Naruto wiped a tear from the corner of his bright blue eye. "That was great!"

Sasuke agreed with his statement before starting the long trek back to their apartment complex. He was about thirty feet ahead of the blonde before Naruto realized he was actually behind the Uchiha and not beside him. Determined to be 'number one,' he power-walked in front of Sasuke, continuing his abnormally fast pace. But Sasuke didn't just stand by. No, he pushed and shoved at Naruto, trying to knock him off of the curb.

Finally they reached the entrance of the large building. "Later, dobe," Sasuke called as he continued down a few doors. His hand was raised in a backward wave. Naruto smiled sheepishly, waving back, even though he knew the Uchiha couldn't see him.

* * *

_Today is the day… The day I tell Sasuke how I really feel. _

Naruto slipped the note he'd written to the Uchiha into his bag. After close to 30 failures, he'd finally written the perfect short letter for his raven haired (soon to be) lover. He smiled as he imagined the reaction he'd score from Sasuke for what he planned to do.

Once again, Naruto landed himself and Sasuke in detention-purposely, of course. This time around, Sasuke didn't want to put up with Naruto's immaturity, so he lay his head down and pretended to fall asleep. Paranoia kept the raven awake. Who knew what Naruto would do without any responsible adults around?

Glancing around the room, Naruto pushed his note into Sasuke's workbook. He brushed aside a few strands of Sasuke's pitch black hair that fell into his face. Lips curled at the corners of Sasuke's mouth as he felt the blonde do so; how stupid was Naruto to think he was actually asleep?

Footsteps sounded through the nearly empty hallways as Naruto snuck out of detention half an hour early. Instead of heading to his apartment, which he lived alone in, he strolled over to Konoha Park and sat on the back of a bench. His feet rested on the seat of the bench. He struggled only slightly to keep his balance.

Sasuke dropped his book bag on the black couch of his living room. A strange piece of paper was sticking out of his workbook. Vaguely he recalled Naruto slipping something in the paperback book. He picked it up and read it:

_Temeeee! See you at the park! _

_-Naruto_

He smirked and set the note down. Pulling on his suede jacket, he opened the front door and made his way back out of the apartment.

There was a slight breeze as he walked the two blocks to the park. Once there, he saw Naruto chewing on his thumb nail as he sat on a bench. The blonde looked to be in deep thought. Sasuke thought it best to just let him think, let him have some space. So, he sat next to the blonde's feet, his arm so close to Naruto's leg that they could feel the other's body heat. Sasuke suppressed a smile. He shouldn't be happy to be so close to Naruto.

Fed up with the silence and their proximity, Sasuke stood. "If you brought me here for nothing, I'm leaving, dobe."

Naruto jumped up from the bench and grabbed Sasuke's arm roughly. Through his jacket, the raven could feel Naruto shaking. _Is he nervous or something? _Sasuke turned to face Naruto. The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Once again, Sasuke became annoyed at the blonde's sudden resistance to communication and began to walk off in the other direction. Just as he reached the edge of the park, Naruto yanked him back.

Sasuke fell on his back. The excited blonde took that moment as an opportunity and straddled the raven's hips defiantly. "What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me, dobe!" Sasuke struggled to get out of Naruto's grasp. He shoved at the teen on top of him, but the blonde wouldn't budge. "Get off!"

A hand grasped Sasuke's pale chin, roughly yanking his head to the side so the two could lock gazes. Blue stared into bottomless onyx as pitch black got lost in the endless seas of blue. Simultaneously the two leaned toward each other. Their lips met and moved in a beautiful rhythm. Naruto tentatively licked Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for access. Permission was instantly granted.

Naruto's slimy muscle mapped out the hot cavern of Sasuke's mouth, which made said raven moan deliciously. Shivers shot up the blonde's spine.

Reluctantly, the two boys pulled apart. The more dominate of the two attacked a pale, nearly white, throat. He licked, sucked, and kissed at the sensitive flesh. Sasuke's pants became uncomfortably tight as he realized what was going on. He shoved Naruto off of him, after much struggling.

He wiped away any grass or dirt that got on his white school shirt while Naruto stared at him curiously. Sasuke lifted his hand as it curled into a tight fist. He punched the blonde in front of him square in the jaw. After the blow, Naruto resumed his gazing at Sasuke.

Blue and black; blonde and raven; short and tall—the two were a huge contradiction. They never should have fit. They weren't meant to be together. Or were they? They'd been friends since they were young, but that didn't mean anything, right?

Sasuke thought long and hard about how he felt for Naruto. A thought dawned on him: the _loves _the dobe he'd just punched. Without letting the blonde see his first tear fall, he rest his head against Naruto's warms chest and sobbed. Naruto wrapped a comforting arm around Sasuke's neck and asked, "What's wrong, teme?"

"I…" he hiccupped as he pulled away from his blonde's body. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto blushed slightly at his friend's confession. Once again, their lips mashed together in a passionate and heated kiss. Tongues danced, twisted, and played; hands roamed, pinched, and squeezed; bodies thrashed, bucked, and melted together in a dance of love.

Sasuke scooped Naruto into his arms and carried him all the way back to their apartment complex bridal style. Naruto clutched onto Sasuke's shirt collar, one arm draped around the back of his neck. With his face in the crook of the raven's neck, he felt like he was in heaven.

They reached Sasuke's bedroom. Gently, he lay Naruto onto the silk comforter and began kissing him all over. "I love you, dobe."

"I love you too, teme."

* * *

**Authoress' Note: Long one shot, at least for me… Likey? No likey? Leave a review to tell me :3**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
